


plants and palpitations

by ElasticElla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: lands_of_magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Academic probation,” Jim echoes, as they leave the official inquiry. His voice is more neutral than he’s ever heard it, as if Jim hasn’t made up his mind yet if this is good or not.“You’re damn lucky,” Bones says, meaning it.





	plants and palpitations

**Author's Note:**

> an au in which nero doesn't make it out of the first black hole

“Academic probation,” Jim echoes, as they leave the official inquiry. His voice is more neutral than he’s ever heard it, as if Jim hasn’t made up his mind yet if this is good or not. 

“You’re damn lucky,” Bones says, meaning it. There wasn’t any precedent for cheating in such a manner- and being the responsible friend, he had checked. Jim managed to charm the admirals enough to nearly make them forget that he had knowingly cheated. 

Simply being required to up his gpa a half-point, is beyond lenient. Leo’s pretty sure there’s more going on, but he doesn’t need to know. Jim’s fine, nothing terrible happened in the infirmary while he was away, his ex-wife is still breathing- it’s turning back into a regular Tuesday. 

He’s down to only one last class: an interdisciplinary ethics seminar that all soon-to-be graduates are required to fulfill. It means most days are spent in the infirmary, almost feel like before. It’s not that similar to running the McCoy Clinic, but the constant work, the constant busyness keeping his mind quiet- is. 

Puri hands him a clipboard the moment he enters, leaving with a quick apology about a forgotten anniversary. Bones skims the list, noticing there’s only one current patient- the Orion pox cadet that’s under quarantine. The kid that drank too much Andoran ale, an engineer of course, left today, as did the botany instructor that had a nasty run-in with a hybrid carnivorous plant. (Though he still doesn’t think anything that can stealthily move and is aware when a person is sleeping should be categorized as a ‘plant’.)

Leo checks on the one patient, the cadet is sleeping and luckily their blankets remain on. (Usually it isn’t a big deal to remake a bed, but having to get all dressed up in the quarantine suit just to pick up a blanket is a little annoying. Even more-so when the cadet wakes up with a scream at the towering neon orange figure suddenly in their bubble.) 

He’s debating if he should start inventory early or his homework, each have their own benefits, when an instructor comes in. He sees the swelling first, pulling on a pair of disposable gloves and gesturing to the nearest bed. 

“Do you know what you’re allergic to?” he asks, turning on the computer. 

“I am Vulcan, allergies are illogical.” 

Bones blinks, looking at the instructor again. He recognizes him this time, Instructor Spock, the one who designed that infernal test Leo had been forced to participate in three times. 

“Primitive allergic incidents have been removed from my species’ condition, surely you remember that from xeno-anatomy?” 

He pointedly doesn’t make a comment about eugenics. “Humor me. What were you doing when this reaction started?” 

Spock’s eyebrows come together, “If you are unwilling to perform your medical duties because of some ill-conceived grudge about your classmate-” 

“My _what_?” 

“-I cannot imagine Star Fleet is the place for you.” 

Bones pinches the bridge of his nose, “Dammit I am trying to help. What were you doing before?” 

“I was grading papers,” Spock says, and Bones pulls out a tricorder. 

“Uh huh, that’s it?” he asks, looking at the readings. 

Spock’s face goes into a controlled almost-frown, and if Bones didn’t know any better he’d accuse the instructor of pouting. “Admiral Warren went on leave today, I am taking care of her plants.” 

He looks pointedly at the affected area’s swelling that now has a blue-ish hue, his lower arm that may have easily brushed against a plant. 

“I’ll get a cutting, hit the call button if anything progresses.” 

Spock nods, and Leo’s off to the teachers’ offices. Naturally the one day he doesn’t have his freshman helper, they’re needed. It only takes a half hour to get the sample, yet once he returns the rash has spread all the way up Spock’s arm. 

“This is progression, in case you didn’t recognize it,” Bones snarks, about to send Puri a note when Spock passes out. 

“Fuck.” 

.

In a stroke of luck, because he isn’t conceited enough to think it was genius, Bones creates a topical solution. Puri is in space by the time he realizes he never sent the lieutenant a message, and the only other full fledged doctor on campus, Apleby, is useless. 

“You saved my life,” Spock states. 

Leo scratches the back of his neck, has never been good at this part. 

Spock continues as if there wasn’t an awkward pause, “I believe it is customary that I buy my savior dinner.”

“Heh, it’s fine sir. No need to feel obliged.” 

He cocks his head to the side, “I do not. I merely wish to engage in ah, additional earthly customs.” 

Bones raises an eyebrow, “That being?” 

There’s a faint green in his cheeks, and Leo realizes with a stomach twist that Spock’s blushing. Spock. The genius prodigy of Star Fleet that was perfectly logical, perfectly in control for the few days he remained under observation in the infirmary. Who didn’t care about the incessant tests and consented to be the subject of Leo’s next paper. Who happens to be rather aesthetically pleasing in a way he's been trying to ignore. 

“To purchase dinner for someone you deem worthy of praise or-”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” 

Spock’s mouth snaps shut and he gives the barest of nods. 

Leo grins, “Alright. I bet we can even think up some earth tourist traps for ya.”

"That would be agreeable," Spock says, and Bones has a feeling there are many agreeable things in their near future.


End file.
